


L.O.V.E: Love was made for me and you

by whippedtaebin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorms, Early Mornings, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedtaebin/pseuds/whippedtaebin
Summary: A simple morning routine with Taebin boyfriends with their bandmates.(Soft one shot since I'm in love with taebin these days)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	L.O.V.E: Love was made for me and you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay taebin fluffy uwu

Soobin fluttered his eyes opened, taking in on the beautiful flower besides him— it's not really a flower, but his beauty is. That said flower, his lover, his one and only baby who's snoring slightly on his arms, he's twitching a little bit time to time maybe because of his dreams that Soobin found really so adorable.

Shifting on his sleep, Taehyun opened his eyes a little, adjusting on the light that greeted him because of the slightly opened blinds on the window, glancing up at Soobin, meeting his eyes that was full of adoration, making his heart almost jump out of his chest in happiness he felt in the moment. 

Every moment that he opened his eyes and be greeted by Soobin's gaze, he's so thankful. He's so thankful that they're in love unconditionally.

Soobin greeted him a good morning by kissing at his temples.

"Hyung~ it's too early for that!" Taehyun whined, but he let Soobin showered his face with kisses.

"Why, don't you like it, hmm? Hyunnie?" Soobin teased and tickled him on his sides that Taehyun hardly can't avoid. He tried to fought back while giggling, but it's so hard to tickle Soobin, causing him to laugh early in this morning because of the tickles.

"S-Stop!" Taehyun tried to get away by standing up and was about to ran away, but Soobin immediately caught him in his waist and let them ploppes down on the bed together, cuddling the younger on his back while blowing a fresh warm breath on his ears that gives a shiver on the latter's spine, giggling a bit. 

"I'll really break up with you right now, let me go~" Taehyun playfully warned, but Soobin didn't even have plans on letting him go and decided to hug him tighter, squishing his lover in his arms and give his cheek a sweet peck.

"No, you can't." Soobin sing-song, shaking his head stubbornly.

"I'm hungry, let's have a breakfast, for sure Yeonjun hyung already cooked." Taehyun tried to persuade him. Soobin had second thoughts at first but then he stood up with him, but not before wrapping his arms on Taehyun's waist behind as they walk outside like that while he rest his chin on his shoulders.

Beomgyu, who's assisting Yeonjun on the kitchen laughs at the silly sight of the couple who just woke up. They can clearly hear awhile ago their laugh and giggles early in this morning.

Hueningkai rubbed his eyes and yawned, a plushie on his arms while he's fighting back his urge to just sleep again.

Yeonjun saw that and chuckled, giving the youngest of them a dose of peck on his temples while placing a plate in front of him.

"Good morning too~" Hueningkai said, rubbing Beomgyu's belly that's just besides him.

Meanwhile without any words, Soobin sat on the chair, Taehyun automatically sat on his lap like it was their normal morning routines. Soobin just don't want to let go of the younger, resting his chin on his shoulders. 

Placing the foods completely with the help of Yeonjun and Beomgyu, they started to dig in, talking about random things about their comeback. Soobin feeds Taehyun casually, other members didn't mind it honestly. The two can be like this in their dorm, but in front of camera they're too shy sometimes. 

"Is it a good sign that we didn't ate tangerines this morning like the usual but now a cooked bacons and eggs." Taehyun commented making all of them laughed heartily.

"Maybe. There's so many tangerines on the fridge, let's just be thankful Yeonjun hyung can cook even the he almost burn the eggs." Beomgyu replied.

Yeonjun gulped the bacon first before answering, "I know. But I want to ask why did you flipped the egg awhile ago, the yolk didn't survived." Hueningkai, who's fully awake by now laughed.

"All of us should learn how to cook from now on, but it would be a waste on ingredients I think." 

"Don't underestimate us, we can cook!" Soobin defended themselves, making Taehyun snickered.

"I love you hyung but sorry to say, no. We can't." Taehyun replied to him making Soobin pouted, his dimples digging on the both sides of his cheeks, that's the reason why Taehyun poked it with his finger, giving a sweet peck on that pout on his lover's lips.

"But we can always learn though." Taehyun tried to say, but Soobin still pouts.

"Why, don't you want it?" He asked, Soobin shook his head as a no.

"Then what do you want?" Soobin closed his eyes and exaggerated pout even more, making a kissing face making Taehyun blushed and put a bacon inside his mouth instead, the rest of them laughing at their leader.

~

After taking a bath and changing their clothes to go accordingly in their schedules, they went inside their station wagon, Taehyun sat at the back with Soobin, Beomgyu besides their manager on the driver's seat, Yeonjun and Hueningkai on the middle row. 

Taehyun intertwined his fingers with Soobin, resting his head on his shoulders in the process, closing his eyes in content. 

This day will be an another day with his members, with their fans all around the globe that he truly missed seeing. And most importantly, his time with his lover who's slowly drifting off on his dreamland with him the time he rest his head on his head too, close to each other, Taehyun won't even wished otherwise. He feels so contented around him, having his warmth on him. 

He feels so lucky to have these kind of friends, fans, staffs— and boyfriend. 

"You're thinking again, aren't you." Soobin spoke barely above whisper, but he can still hear it clearly that startled him for a second.

"I thought you already slept, I'm not that thinking much. I'm just thankful to have you around me." Taehyun answered, making Soobin chuckled a bit, bringing their intertwined hands on his lips, giving a small peck at te back of Taehyun's small hands.

"Me too. I never mentioned it, but I'm so proud and happy to have you. I love you, you know that." Soobin answered, Taehyun sighs in content, a smile slowly spread on his lips.

"I love you too."

They're basically each other's safe zone. Comforted by their mere each other's presence. Even they don't voice out their concerns, they can feel it. Two pillars understanding each other, they don't have time to lie, truth will always stand together with the both of them that makes them stronger, the trust that someone couldn't easily give to someone— they already gave it to each other without any hesitation.

It feels good to have someone like that by their side.

As they both continue walking down on the unknown path that someone from above gave them, they hold each other and was ready to face it anytime.


End file.
